


Perfect Life

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: (G!P Emma) Emma and Regina come from different circles, but mostly Emma is a loner with the exception of 2 friends and her parents until a fire changes Regina's and everyone's opinion on Emma.





	Perfect Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this small one-shot.

StoryBrooke Maine, a town where everyone knew everyone and nobody had secrets and that included the story of David’s and Margaret’s daughter, Emma Swan was known to be different in fact there were 2 distinct types of students in her school; The popular and the geeks.

Emma Swan was not part of either of those groups, she was a loner mostly save for her parents and her 2 friends Belle and Ruby, Belle and Ruby had been her best friends since kindergarten and Ruby and Belle were in a relationship.

Belle and Ruby were the only lesbians in the small town and they faced people every-day including their own parents, well in Ruby’s case her grandmother who ran the local diner.

Regina Mills was the most popular of the students in senior year, being head cheerleader and being feared by everyone, Emma Swan to her was something to be squashed beneath her boot yet she found herself respecting Emma a bit more.

Emma was bullied a lot because of the way she was different but she took everything that was thrown her way, Belle and Ruby’s relationship was also targets of tormentors and Regina’s friends which Emma never stood for, she always stood by her friends and eventually she got into fights.

Regina watched Emma fight and get pounded hard before she was left a broken mess on the floor, Ruby and Belle helped Emma to the nurse’s office and she patched Emma up.

Regina could see Emma becoming the Sheriff next, Regina’s mother was the mayor of StoryBrooke and she wanted Regina to take her place as the next Mayor of the town, Regina though had other idea for her future, she wanted a family.

Her mother though hated the idea of Regina having a family with anyone other than the suitor she chose for her daughter, Regina hated the Suitors that her mother chose for her.

Soon Emma did something that changed the whole towns image of her, one night Regina was in her house when a small fire erupted in the kitchen, her mother was out at one of her late-night meetings and her father passed away from a heart condition so she was all alone.

Inhaling then exhaling with a heavy sigh Regina caught the scent of smoke coming from somewhere, Regina saw smoke coming from underneath her door “Oh shit” she squeaked as she ran to the door and yanked it open only to be hit by smoke, she closed the door but it was too late.

The smoke had enveloped the room and Regina was struggling to get her breath, her mother pulled into the driveway and she got out the car before she spotted the smoke and flames, smoke in her daughter’s bedroom as her daughter banged on the glass trying to get somebody’s attention.

“Oh, my god, somebody help!” Regina’s mother screamed fearfully for her daughter’s life, Emma was passing the area when she saw the smoke and saw Regina’s mother crying for help, Emma reacted on instinct as she dived passed Regina’s mother and through the door.

Everyone gathered and watched all wondering what was going on, mean whilst Emma ran up the stairs and towards Regina’s bedroom, it took a few hits but she eventually managed to bash it open with her shoulder.

Was struggling to breath and Emma grabbed her hands and led her out into the hallway, down the stairs and towards the main entrance but soon the supports gave way and the front entrance was barred by flaming wood.

“We’re going to die!” Regina cried out and Emma looked around for an answer and she smiled when she saw it ‘the swimming pool’ so grabbing Regina’s hands she led Regina to the back door, mean whilst the flames were getting dangerously close to the gas mains. Emma wrapped her arms tight around Regina and she threw herself and Regina into the swimming pool.

The flames reached the gas mains and soon the entire Mill’s residents went up in a raging explosion that knocked everyone on their asses, Regina and Emma were underwater when the explosion hit.

Regina gasped for air as she and Emma broke the surface and looked at the remains of the house “My home” Regina whimpered and Emma shrugged “Home is wherever your heart is” she said and she swam to the edge and climbed out.

Regina swam after her and Emma helped her out the pool before they walked towards the front of the house, Regina’s mother engulfed Regina in a tight hug and Regina smiled finally feeling the love she always wanted to feel from her mother.

Emma stood there smiling as she watched Regina and her mother hug each other tight though she was keenly aware of the other members of town watching her curiously.

Emma turned and walked away but the sound of Regina’s mother calling after her made her stop, she looked to Regina’s mother who advanced slowly and she took Emma’s hand “Thank you” she whispered and Emma smiled nodding her head before pulling away “You don’t need to thank me” and with that she turned on her heels and walked away.

That was how it started, the love between Emma and Regina.

Present Day:

Mayor Regina and mother of 3 little girls was tucking them into bed, her wife was busy working the late shift bringing in some drunks causing trouble and filing reports.

“Mom, how did you and Mama fall in love?” Chloe asked and Regina laughed “Oh Chloe, that is a story for when you get older” Regina replied, the girl pouted and Regina grinned.

“Ok I will tell you, it all started a long time ago, in this town of StoryBrooke” Regina began and she told the story of how her and her wife fell in love until she realised they had fallen asleep, Regina pouted “I thought mine and her love story is quite amazing” she said as she watched her daughters sleep.

A laugh pierced the air and Regina looked behind her and smiled “it is but the story you gave was hardly all of the truth” she said and Regina shrugged her shoulders “Well I could hardly tell them all the gory details could I, you want them in therapy” Regina replied and her wife giggled as she kissed her wife on the cheek “Let’s go to bed honey” her wife said.

Regina smiled “How’d I get so lucky?” she asked and her wife shrugged her shoulders “I ask myself that same question” her wife replied as she planted a kiss on their daughter’s foreheads before they turned the light off and headed to the bedroom.

“You know once this 4th baby is born we’re going to need slow down on our love making” Regina said and her wife gasped “Are you cutting me off?” She asked.

Regina smiled “Pushing our 1st 3 daughters out hurt like hell, once this 4th is born I’m cutting off all sexual privileges” she said and her wife pouted “Fine but you got to learn to say no and… hang on, you’re the one who’s always coming onto me” her wife said.

Regina smirked “Oh yeah Emma, name the times I’ve come onto you” Regina challenged.

“Fine” Emma smirked “The night of our wedding, oh before then the night of senior prom, then the night of graduation where we conceived Rachel our oldest daughter in the principal’s office” Regina blushed at that memory.

Emma continued “The back seat of my car, the night after you became mayor and we conceived our second child Chloe in your office” that memory made Regina blush heavier.

Emma continued to rattle on more “The cabin we went to in the woods, my sheriff’s office on our anniversary when you surprised me and where we conceived Jenny our 3rd child” Regina lowered her head and covered her face at that memory.

“That night your parents walked in on us along with Ruby and Belle, they never could look us in the eyes” Regina blushed and Emma giggled “Nope but it was fun to tease them afterwards anyway and 7 more times after that where you jumped on me” Emma reminded and Regina nodded her head.

“Ok you’ve made your point” Regina surrendered and Emma grinned.

“I love you Regina Mills Swan” Emma whispered as she pulled her wife into her arms.

Regina wrapped her arms tight around Emma’s shoulder and kissed her deep “Mmm I love you too Emma Mills Swan” she replied.

Regina and Emma fell into a peaceful night sleep with Emma’s hand resting comfortably on Regina’s belly as the life they created together formed inside Regina.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
